


Runaway

by VampirePaladin



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death, Post-X2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Scott is leaving the mansion after the death of Jean.  Rogue knows what it's like to runaway from home.





	Runaway

“Move,” Scott said as he glared at Rogue through his glasses. The word was an order yet there was no demand in his voice. Instead it sounded empty, barren. The one thing that had mattered most to him in the world had been stripped from him and the only emotion left inside was pain.

“I’m not moving,” Rogue said as she blocked the path between Scott and his motorcycle. Things had been better for Rogue recently. Logan was spending more time at the school, she considered him to practically be family, but she hated the reason why he was staying. 

It was all because Jean Grey was gone. She died a hero, saving everybody in an impressive feat of telekinesis even as tons of water threatened to crush her at any moment. Her death had hurt Logan. Her death had devastated Scott. 

She was dead because Rogue had moved the X-Jet. Rogue had killed her. That made the suffering Scott was going through her fault, even if the logical part of her mind knew that wasn’t true.

“I’m your teacher and I’m telling you to get out of the way.”

“You have to actually go to class to be a teacher,” Rogue quickly added, “Mr. Summers.”

Scott stood there and glared at Rogue, at least Rogue assumed it was glaring. She thought she saw the red of his glasses shift slightly. Rogue stood her ground. Scott was the one that gave in first.

“I can still hear her… In my head. It sounds crazy,” Scott said. There was a note of both fear and hope in his voice, hope that Jean was somehow still alive, fear that they’d left her behind.

“I think I can understand.” Even with the glasses Rogue could tell that Scott was surprised by her answer. “I can still feel the minds of people who I’ve touched. Bobby, Logan, David,” Rogue hesitated, “Magneto.” There was silence hanging between the two. “What does she say?”

“She’s just calling my name.”

“Is that why you’re leaving?” Scott said nothing. Rogue knew that she was right. She couldn’t imagine what it was like to have a lover that was a telepath. There would be a certain level of intimacy, of trust, there that she’d never experience.

“Get out of the way.”

Rogue finally stepped out of the way. As Scott started to move past her she took his wrist in one of her gloved hands. “I’m coming too.”

Scott silently got on his motorcycle. He said nothing but he did at least turn his head to look at Rogue after her declaration.

“I’m going to leave the school either way, but I’d be safer with you than if I was going by myself.” Rogue knew what it was like to leave the only home you had. She’d never gone back to her old one. She didn’t know if Scott would just keep running or if he’d come back, but she didn’t like to think about someone else being as isolated from the world as she felt.

Scott said nothing. Rogue thought she could see the responsible leader arguing with the grieving man across his face. Finally, Scott picked up a helmet and handed it over to Rogue. She knew he might not be happy with her right now, but he couldn’t just leave a student to travel by themselves even in his current state.

Rogue took the offered helmet and got on the motorcycle behind Scott. She fastened it before wrapping her arms around his waist. She could feel his body heat through his clothing. Scott started the engine and began driving down the road leading off the school grounds. Rogue looked back over her shoulder at the school.

Yeah, she’d make up for her past mistake by making sure Scott stayed out of trouble. Rogue was sure that Jean wouldn’t want to see anything happen to him. One day Rogue would definitely come back home, hopefully, if he wanted to, Scott would be coming home too once he’d had time to heal.


End file.
